Many Shades of Rae
by MercuryMessenger
Summary: Raven gets put under a spell, now she must hide her emotions but it's harder since her cloak decided to become a MOOD RING and change when her emotions change. And now she must fix it on her own. But when new emotions pop up will Raven be able to keep up with them? Will Raven learn to fix her cloak and stop herself from giving away any new found-uh-emotions? BBxRAE
1. Ch 1

"How do I always get into situations like this?"  
\- - - - Let's start over - - - -  
I'm Raven Roth. I am apart of the Teen Titans and I'm a half-demon blah blah blah.  
My PROBLEM is that I have be put under a curse.  
As you can PROBABLY tell from my ever-color-changing cloak...

So in this Fanfic Raven gets put under a spell when Beast Boy accidentally knocks her in the head with a toxic orb of poison-but you know, NO BIGGIE.  
Anyways, now she must try to continue hiding her emotions but it's a LITTLE harder than normal since her cloak decided to become a MOOD RING and change when her emotions change.  
And now she must fix it on her own. The rest of the team have decided they like seeing emotions from Raven and would rather not allow her to turn back into the shut in she normally is. NOT THAT THEY DON'T LOVE HER, they just like knowing when not to talk to her because she's mad, or when to hide because she's afraid and won't admit it etc.  
So now she has a mission to wait out the potions length and watch her emotions even more carefully than she ever has before.  
But when some new emotions pop in, will Raven be able to keep up with them?  
Will Raven learn to accept her emotions, fix her cloak, and stop herself from giving away any new found-uhh-emotions?  
Find Out in "Many Shades of Rae"

Many Shades of Rae - Chapter 1

Raven's POV-

Ugghhh.

My head.

"Rae are you alright?" I hear someone say.

It's" I pause catching my breath-for some reason it's hard to breathe, "Rae-VEN!"

I look up, and see Beast Boy.

"Heeeey," he says carefully, "I'm reaaaaaally sorry. It was an"-he gulps, "accident?"

I glare at him and I note the question in his voice. He must think I am REAAAAAAALLY stupid.

Looking around my room, I search for the inevitable broken object. Then I see it, my glass orb laying cracked open in front of me. The toxic contents soaking my cloak.

"Did you hit me with that?" I exclaim.

He gulps once more. "Yes?"

Before I can respond with a bolt of energy, Cyborg grabs me and take me to the infirmary as quickly as he can. All I can do is wait to wake up later, as I fall pass out.

\- - -

I open my eyes. I'm in the infirmary? Yeah, I am. My head is pounding. "Raven," I hear Robin say, "Can you hear or see me?"

I open my eyes slowly and see a blur of the team standing around me. Slowly my vision clears up and I can see.

"What happened?" I ask still dazed.

"Uhhh." Robin starts but is cut off by Cyborg.

"Why don't we let Beast Boy explain."

Beast Boy gulps as all eyes land on him. "Oh-ohhhkay." he finally stutters out. I can sense the fear rolling off of him. Pursing my lips and sending an annoyed glare I stare him straight in his emerald eyes as he continues.

"You see what happened was," he pauses and takes a deep breath, "IwasplayingagamewithCyborganddecidedtothrowastinkballathisfacesoIwouldwinthevideogamesothenhechasedaftermeandIranintoyourroomandthenIdecidedtothrowablackballathimbuthewasn'tinthedoorwayyouweresoIhityouinsteadandtheballendedupbeingglasssoyoupassedoutandtheglassblackballthingycrackedANDTHAT'SWHATHAPPENED."

I stare dumbfounded, and my head began to pound even more. "Slow . . .Down" I say wincing and grabbing at my head.

"-" he sighs, "we were playing around and I went in your room and threw a black ball at your head."

I gape at him. HE went into MY room and messed with MY magical items and then BROKE MY stuff by hitting me in the skull? THAT'S what happened?!

"Wait," I gasp horrified, "The black glass ORB my father sent! God d*mn it Beast Boy!"

"Maybe?" he replies confused and probably scared.

I flash a portal and step into my room. GREAT, I touched the black liquid from the orb. Now whatever spell my father sent me will be enacted.

He had sent it a while back. The orb was in a special box and the note that came with it said if I ever chose to be on his side I needed to touch the liquid and allow my emotions free. I haven't a clue what he's got in mind-but I DO know that I have a curse that will probably enact itself tomorrow when I wake up. THIS is why I hate Beast Boy...

I felt their presence behind me and turned to see my team standing there. "What is the matter friend Raven?" asks my sweet friend Starfire.

I turn and get ready to deliver the speech of why Beast Boy is a dipshiz.

"It touched me." I state blandly. My friends wait for me to elaborate. "I." I stop talking to turn to them. "I don't know what is going to happen to me tomorrow. But I need to be aware that because this orb is broken-i am going to be under a spell of some sort. It will have something to do with my emotions. Be careful and I suggest having replacements ready for emotion explosion victims. It will most likely wear off around anywhere from a week to a month. You've got him," I point to a certain green haired cowering shape shifter, " to thank."

"Uhh..." the team begins to respond but I cut them off.

"I'm going to enjoy my last night of peace and hopefully get some nice meditation in. Good night."


	2. Ch 2

Many Shades of Rae - Chapter Two

Raven's POV

-

Ugggh. I fell into a sleep-like trance last night apparently.

I get up and float downstairs.

I am exhausted but vaguely happy. I mean, so far I haven't died and nothing has exploded so - hooray for me.

As I walked into the kitchen to place a pot on the stove, I could feel someone looking at me. I turned and gave a half smile to my team-mates.

"Nothing has happened yet guys-" I start to say excitedly.

That's when Beast Boy screamed.

I stared at him confused. Then I got angry after remembering WHY I was worried about anything happening in the first place.

Then Beast Boy's eyes, along with the rest of the team's, widened.

He was shocked-but about what?

"Raven?" he said testing-like.

I raise an eyebrow and respond in as emotionless a tone I can muster up, "What."

I glanced at Robin, Star, and Cy. "What happened?" I ask suspiciously.

I turn around and see no explosions or messes for that matter. My powers are under control. I am really confused, what's wrong?

"Raven." Robin says. "Why are you dressed in ... light blue?"

I look down. Instead of my normal dark blue cloak I am in a pale baby blue one. Weird...

Suddenly I feel embarrassed. My teammates are still staring at me and all I can do is try not to blush.

"Now it is the light pink." says Star staring in wonder at my cloak.

I look down and it is light pink. I am AGAIN confused.

Cyborg then says, "Raven you made it blue again."

Everyone's eyes are once more on me. This time they look at my face, and as I stare back i suddenly shout, "STOP LOOKING AT ME!" and my cloak pops into a light pink shade.

"Are you embarrassed Raven?" asks Beast Boy.

I stare at him. I am lost now, HOW did Beast Boy know I was embarrassed . . .

"How did you." but I stopped myself still pondering in my puzzlement.

"Now, you are confused. Is that right?" Beast Boy starts again.

"How are you doing that I hiss?"

"The spell must have been on your clothing. Your clock is changing colors as your emotions are."

I am very bewildered. Surprised. HOW did HE figure that out? Maybe because I was too busy being embarrassed or confused to notice. See, emotions get in the way.

"I wonder what the sky of blue means." says Star.

"This is all very interesting but I'm going to go meditate for a while." I snap in a monotone voice, though my cloak gives me away by flashing red and then back to dark blue.

Then I portal out of the kitchen and to my bed room.

Beast Boy's POV

-

I can't believe I figured that out. ME. Not the gaping Robin or Star-Struck Starfire or even the Techno-King himself (Cy). BUT I FIGURED IT OUT. Even Raven in her pale pink and baby blue cape couldn't figure it out. But I did.

I wonder if I could use this cloak thing to my advantage. Hmmmmmmmm...

I bet I could.

Raven's POV

-

I have changed into every cloak, leotard, and clothing item I or Star own. ALL of them change colors with my emotions.

I'm going to go get some more tea and clear my head.

Walking past the living room to get to the kitchen I see Beast Boy sitting on the couch while Robin and Cyborg battle it out on a video game. Star's just watching and cheering from the couch. The screams and smack talk and enormous amounts of shouting are extremely annoying.

I feel a tiny tingle go through me as my cloak changes colors. At least I can feel when it does if I try hard enough. My cloak is "the sky of blue" as Star would say. So that's which one annoyance is. I better get used to that because I have a feeling that sky blue is the main color people will be seeing me in.

"Oh hey Rae!" I hear Beast Boy shout.

"Ven." I say monotonously. "It's Rae-Ven."

"Okay Rae-Ven. Are you okay?" Beast Boy says. I can't help to be suspicious of his smirk.

I feel my cloak change to a gray purple. Suspicion. Great. Well, the UP SIDE to having this mood cloak is that no one else can tell my mood unless they know the emotions color. I can control this-maybe.

Ignoring Beast Boy's comment, I continue to make my herbal tea. In the background I can pick up murmuring. They are probably daring one another to do stupid things or something along the lines.

Huh, this tea smells really good. Mmmmmm, I can't wait until it's done. Maybe I can even curl up with the last of Ashemegami.

"Hey Raven." Beast Boy calls.

"Hm?" I reply uninterested.

"Nice cloak."

I suddenly look down. It seems my love of tea sent my suspicious purple-gray to a cheery happy pink.

"I...I don't know what you're talking about." I say. Embarrassment takes over once more. Can I not have a simple moment without everyone watching and waiting in the shadows to see my emotions?

With a light pale pink cloak on I march out of the room holding any dignity I still hold.


	3. Ch 3

Many Shades of Rae - Chapter Three

Rae's POV:

I can't believe that happened. I will kill Beast Boy.

Grrrrrr.

My stupid cloak is ruining everything. I can literally feel my emotions bouncing off the walls. It's as though they are having a fun time showing themselves off to the world. Greeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaattttt.

\- - -

The next day I wake up abruptly. This time I am ready. I have no idea how long I am going to have this mood-cloak. But as long as I remain emotionless on the outside, it won't matter what the cloak does. I can do this.

Great. Now that my pep-talk is over, I walk outside my safe room into the strange world outside. Where people could give a glance and try to know the true me. But I'm not afraid...totally not freaked out.

BB's POV:

I'm with Cy. We're in the kitchen. NORMALLY we'd argue over a meat-filled or meat-extinct breakfast; but today we have another topic.

Raven.

"You know how Rae has her new mood-cloak?" Cy says. He sounds like he has a plan. It's making me a bit nervous...

"Yeaaaahhh..."

"Weeeeelll, maybe you should try to get a date with her." Cy says quiet enough that no one else hears, but I hear him.

"What?!" I have no idea why he would think that. I mean I like Rae, but not as more than a friend. We're just pretty good friends. Then again, going on a 'date' would be fun. After all, annoying Rae in any way is fun. Especially if every time she was embarrassed or happy I could tell.

I love to annoy her. Plus she looks kinda cute when she's mad. Hmmm. Maybe this idea isn't too bad.

I smirk. "How would I pull it off?"

Cy smiles back. Though his is much more of a friendly smile. "How about you make a bet."

I thought a moment. "Hmmmmm. I GOT IT!"

Cy asks, "What do you think?"

I open my mouth to reply but then Rae walks into the room.

I look over to watch her walk into the kitchen. She attracts attention wherever she goes. Even if she doesn't mean to.

Currently her cloak is the natural deep blue. I have a feeling that her emotionless façade will fade soon.

Quickly before Rae walks into the room I send Cy a quick message through our communicators. "Hey Cy. Tonight we are gonna have a scary movie marathon. If someone happens to get scared-then I guess a date's gonna happen ;D"

All I have to do is make a bet with Rae.

-

Rae's POV:

I walk into the living room and then into the kitchen. It's taking a bunch of effort but I am able to keep an emotionless face. My familiar dark blue cape is giving me a bit more confidence.

As I walk into the kitchen I see Beast Boy. He's messing with my tea cup and as he turns to look at me he drops it. Just like he broke the last 5.

I can't help it, my cloak changes to a bright sky blue.

"Great Beast Boy! That was my LAST ONE!" even if I didn't have a mood-cloak on, you'd be able to hear the annoyance in my voice.

I walk up to him but as I do something catches my eye. Something's in the trash and Beast Boy is feebly trying to cover it up.

"What's that." I say. I feel my cloak changing. Slowly. I don't even glance at it. I have a feeling that I know what fiery color will be staring at me.

"Well, I may have ACCIDENTALLY droppedyoubookinsideofthesinkfullofwater."

I knew it. He freaking soaked my book. My poor book. And I hadn't gotten to finish it. I know for a fact that my fiery cloak is there now. I can feel the anger flowing through me.

"WHY do you ALWAYS mess with ME and MY stuff?! AZAR, just LEAVE ME ALONE for ONCE!"

"Ahhh!" I silently scream. I had felt someone tap my shoulder and freaked out. I guess they scared me a little. As my silent scream happened, my cloak changed quickly into a glowing bright purple. My cloak glows? Anyways I turn around and see Beast Boy again. I look around the room. It's just us-No witnesses for this murder.

"Rae, I have a proposal for you." He says in a deep voice.

Actually he sounds very different. I have to adjust my head slightly, when did he get taller than me? Staring into his emerald eyes I kept a steady voice and vaguely noticing my cloak change to a deep purple-red maroon, I said "what..." I was trying to sound suspicious but instead my voice can out softly. Barely audible, but he heard it.

"We're having a scary movie marathon tonight. If you can get through without getting scared then I will leave you alone for a week."

Regaining myself, I reply "What would Oh no no no. What would you get if I lost..."

"You and me would go out together, alone."

I felt blush coming on and my cloak changed but I remained calm, "No."

"How about I leave you alone for a month?" he asks seemingly sincere.

"I.." I was lost. I really didn't want to. What if I lost... "I don't think so."

"Scared to lose?" Beast Boy says with a smirk and you could see one fang poking out.

I can't help myself. That was just cute. I have no idea what I am saying, I can'tthink Beast Boy is cute. Not even for a moment. But I do right now. And my cloak is the purple-red maroon. Attraction I guess. Somehow I muster up a dark green cloak of bravery.

"Fine." I say with some confidence. Then I shake his hand that was extended to me.

"Great. See you tonight. Oh and your fear is that glowy purple, right?"

Looks like I couldn't hide my color of fear. Even if I tried. "Yeah, it is."

"Good luck." And with that he left the room.

And left me with my mystery mix of emotions.

As soon as he leaves Cyborg walks in and says something about some awesome movies we'll be watching tonight.

I kind of ignored him. I focused on making it through tonight. I refuse to go out alone with Beast Boy.

You mean you refuse to go on a date with BB. Says someone.

I turn around surprised. No one in the room was looking at me, I guess someone from Nevermore is contacting me.

Who are YOU? I question.

Oh, you'll see me later. I can't talk much now. The person replied. The voice was slowly disappearing.

Why can't you talk? I ask.

You can't show me enough right now. Good by-

The voice stops talking. I guess it was a suppressed emotion. Whatever. If I suppressed it there must be a reason. I'll be fine.

\- - - - - *time for movie marathon*

Walking into the living room I see the titans are already sitting. Star and Robin are on the love-seat curled up with one another sharing a bowl of 'popped corn' as Star would say.

Cyborg is sitting in a chair off to the side. He has a large bowl of popcorn in his hands.

Beast Boy is on the couch. I sit on the opposite end. As soon as I do he says, "You can't get any popcorn from way over there."

I can hear his smirk. Reluctantly I scoot closer to him.

"Before we start," says Robin taking charge, "Let me set the rules for a certain bet I heard was going on. Any showing of being afraid including your cloak changing colors, hiding behind something, hugging something etc etc count as you losing Raven."

"Got it!" I snap.

As the movie started I was alright. About halfway through the music combined with the idea of one of the main characters dying at any moment got to me.

I slowly scooted towards Beast Boy. Through the televisions light I could see Beast Boy smirk.

Then I locked eyes with him. I just stared into his emerald eyes that looked dark and deep from the television's dark lights.

I was so lost in thought trying to control my growing fear that when the music blasted and the main character was attacked I jump up and my cloak changed from my controlled blue and flashed into a bright purple.

"I think that's enough proof that I've won."

Frick-shiz-crap-ness-overload.

Ugggggggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

Looks like it's Beast Boy: 1

Rae: none


	4. Ch 4

Chapter 4 – Many Shades of Rae

Raven's POV:

I can't believe I lost. Now I must go on a da-No, NOT a date. Just out to somewhere.

This is not a date. This is not a date. This is not a date. This is not a date. This is not a date. This is not a date. This is not a date. This is not a date.

After last night's movie-mess-up. I went straight to my room.

Beast Boy KNEW what he did. He did it on purpose.

I mean. Maybe he figured out what maroon meant. Maybe he thought I was attracted to him (which I am not!), and then he….he just did it on purpose.

I sound like a child. Like a child that has to clean up someone else's mess.

But this is my mess.

Still though, I can't help but think he did it on purpose.

'Did what on purpose?'

Who the f*ck was that? I glance around and see no one in the room. As I glance I turn to see my reflection in the mirror. We lock eyes. Then I shake my head slightly and continue to look.

No one else is here.

Hmmm. Maybe it was an emotion.

They do have a point…I guess.

All he "did" was stare at me with his large, captivating eyes. Like a trance.

Strange.

All I remember before losing the bet were his eyes. They were green of course.

But more than that.

His eyes were not only "emerald".

His eyes weren't just eyes. They were flames of a fire. Dancers in a play. Performers advanced in graceful movements.

It was as though I had been thrown in the sea of green

They were an ocean of mystery. Emerald on the outskirts with golden flakes of laughter mixed in, and on the inside they were a deep shade of forest green that told a story and gave hint of something deeper than the laughable exterior.

His eyes weren't eyes.

They were a window to the soul.

. . .

I have no idea where that came from.

This is too confusing.

His eyes are cute. That's ALL that I think is cute about him.

Nothing else.

He's annoying and I wanted to win the month without him….right?

-

I think I was just tired earlier. Now that I have cleared my head we should be back on track.

Todays the day. Not day-te. But the day.

Apparently Beast Boy gets to choose the place etc since he won. Truthfully this crap is kinda messed up. But whatever a deal is a fricking deal.

I need to watch my emotions today. Very little pink, OR pale pink, OR maroon, OR anything that makes me feel—anything to Beast Boy.

After all he is JUST a friend.

'Maybe if we say it enough we can stop the subtle quicken of our heart beat around him.'

Again with the strange whispering…

And I'm not just SAYING IT! It's true. It has to be.

Raven's POV later on that day-te:

What do I fricking wear….

Oh Azar.

Ummm…Okay.

I can do this?

Alright. So what's in my closet today? Hmmm.

I see cloaks and cloaks and some leotards and ,hmmm, more cloaks.

SOOOOOOO many options.

Peering into the closet, ready to scream, I FINALLY see the perfect outfit.

I have some simple grey skinny jeans, a black tank top, black and white converse, and a miniature short-sleeved "cover-up" in place of my cloak.

At least instead of my WHOLE outfit changing, just my miniature "cloak" will.

This way if I am embarrassed, or whatever else, it won't matter as much.

Looking in my mirror, I see myself.

I guess I look alright.

My short purple hair is freely hanging in front of my face, my purple eyes look not-too-creepy, and my pale complexion is too bad with my outfit.

That's it I guess. I mean what else can I do….

Not that I care if I look good…

'Don't worry Raven, we look fine.'

Maybe this voice isn't too bad.

Beast Boy's POV;

I can't help it. Annoying Rae is too much FUN.

I mean, I had NO idea that ALL I had to do was look her in the eyes.

I mean HECK, I didn't even have to play dirty this time. It all just worked out!

Now to get ready to go out.

This is gonna be great.

I mean ME and RAVEN XD.

That's almost too crazy to be true.

It's not a date or anything; but who knows. Maybe she thinks it is.

Ehh, she's fun to mess with.

As long as she doesn't get hurt; I'm fine.

I got ready quick enough, I think.

I've gotta ring on to turn my green skin and green hair into pale peach skin with blonde locks.

I'm wearing a simple outfit. Green shirt, jeans, regular converse. The normal.

I'm outside right now. Waiting for Rae to come outside.

I'm next to my motorcycle. I think Rae will be surprised.

Speaking of surprised. She's coming out now-oah.

Raven.

Damn, she's gorgeous.

My favorite part would be her eyes. The deep violet, screaming for someone to look deeper.

Rae's POV;

Walking outside, I can't help but feel shy. My jacket shows it too. My now gray jacket.

As I step down to meet Beast Boy, I see he has on his human-izing ring.

I must admit, I prefer the green Beast Boy to the blonde one.

But his outfit is nice. Green shirt that seems tight, slightly-baggy jeans that DON'T show any tighty-whities (thank Azar).

His eyes are the same. Even with the ring, new look, and all. They are the same tempting colors.

Ugh. Why does he have a motorcycle? Beast Boy can't ride a bike for Azar's Sake.

Wait. Does he want ME to get on THAT with HIM?

Where the f are we going, anyways?

"What're you waiting for? Get on."

Beast Boy says with that smirk of his.

Azar, I'm going to regret this, aren't I.

With that thought in mind, I step forward to Beast Boy and our ride.


	5. Ch 5

Chapter 5 – Many Shades of Rae

Raven's POV:

As I hold onto Beast Boy, I close my eyes relaxing into the surprisingly gentle ride. I guess he's not as bad a driver as I supposed.

-

We're at a park. Outside, alone at a park in the freezing cold.

Nice decision Beast Boy.

Greaaaat. It is literally freezing. Maybe I should've brought my full cloak.

Without warning Beast Boy grabs my hand at leads me to the slide. After climbing the way to the slide he sat down at the top.

At the top there was a tiny shelter-like place. Inside he sat down and I sat beside him.

Azar is it cold.

He opens his jacket and I lean into him. I truly can't help it. With the cold all around, warmth is too good an offer.

Reaching into his pocket, Beast Boy grabbed his phone and put some music on. It is so calming. The warm-cold feeling along with the music, I swear if we don't move I am going to fall asleep.

"Why don't we go to the stadium?"

I look up at him slowly. Ugh, does this mean I have to brave the cold once more?

I guess he saw my cloak turn to a secretive deep blue. I can't believe I let it turn my cloak to a pink. Oh Azar.

"Here." He places his jacket on my shoulders and leads me to the empty stadium. I can't help but be happy though.

From here we can see the beautiful star filled sky. You know, Beast Boy doesn't seem so bad. Maybe he isn't just all immature and stuff. Maybe he is more.

'I told you so' I barely hear a voice whisper. But I know it wasn't Beast Boy. He is too immersed in the stars.

"There's the Big Dipper." He points out. "And that's the little Dipper. And there—right there is Orin's Belt!"

His excitement is sort of adorable. Sitting in the far corner of the stadium and leaning against him, I turn.

I just realized how cold he must be. I lean my forehead against his. We stay like this for a little while. Forehead against forehead.

After some peaceful time, I feel a hand on my face. He tips my head up and our lips connect.

-

"Raven, come on. Get up."

Holy Shiz. That was a dream. Dang. What a weird, not-at-all wanted, and not-at-all enjoyed dream.

I hope that does not happen again...

Opening my eyes wide, I see that Beast Boy is standing over me.

"What were you dreaming about?" he asked quietly.

"Nothing!" I exclaim embarrassed.

Quickly I notice my cloak changes from a joyous pink to an embarrassing pale one.

Greeeeaaat. Apparently my subconscious has a mind of its own. Or multiple technically.. I am taking a trip to the nether when I get home.

Until then, I need to keep myself under control.

"You okay Rae?"

"I'm fine."

Hm, he has stopped at a club.

Why? I have no clue.

"You gonna get up Rae?

"Rae-ven." I correct subconsciously. Quickly checking my cloak I notice it is back to a dark blue. Good.

"Why are we at a club?" I ask wearily.

"Eh, thought we could have some fun. After all, we both know you didn't want this to be an actual date so I thought we could just hang out."

He seems so sure of himself. Hm. Okay, this can work. After all, I didn't want a real date..Right?

Right, right. No need for any confusion.

\- - -

In the club I am actually surprised that it's sort of quiet and calm.

The people here aren't crazy.

They were just—normal.

I wonder what will happen tonight, maybe it'll be something to look forward to.

Sitting at a table together, Beast Boy orders two herbal teas.

"You drink herbal tea?" I ask surprised and a bit suspicious, my cloak turns to a suspicious maroon.

"Well, if you prefer it I thought I may as well try it." He responded.

He seems a little full-of-himself tonight.

After some polite conversation, I get a burst of annoyance and say "No wonder you don't date anyone, you look for the wrong people!"

At this I was almost laughing, after all he was explaining what a smart, beautiful, and non-joker his past crushes and girlfriends were (well, except the evil Terra; but we aren't discussing her)

"Is that a bet?" he asked laughing.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

He gave a smirk. "Want to play a game Rae?"

I look around, there are no game machines etc; "What kind of game?" my suspicious cloak returned.

"A dating game."

Immediately I feel my cloak (or more like cover up since I am wearing a much smaller version) change to a pale embarrassing pink. Even worse, the pale girly pink color makes me even more embarrassed to be wearing. Never ending embarrassing cycle.

Regardless, he takes my surprise with a grin.

"Explain" I manage to say.

"You claim you can find me a better date than the girls I like. So why don't we make it a game. Whoever can find the other a better date by the end of tonight wins."

"Hmm. What are we betting?" I ask interested.

"If I win and you like your date, then you have to invite them to the Titan Tower for dinner."  
I feel suspicious of him still. His smirk is starting to worry me.

"And if I win and you like your date," I say pausing to think of a response, "Then you have toooo...do my next two turns of dishes."

Dishes and laundry were the worst two chores at the tower, but there was no way I was letting him touch my laundry.

"What if we lose?" I question.

"If you lose and I don't like my date, you have to do my laundry for two weeks." He said.

"Okay. And if you lose and I don't like my date, you have to leave me out of any pranks for a month."

"Alrighty, let's shake." Then he held out his hand.

Why do I feel like this was a bad idea?

Alright guys, sorry for suuuuch a long wait but I AM BAACK

So here are some chapters and I'll try to keep it consistant from now on XD


	6. Ch 6

Chapter 6 – Many Shades of Rae

Raven's POV:

Looking for a date for Beast Boy is harder than I thought.

He expects me to get a girl that is blonde, popular, video game-er, jokester, and all that stuff. However, his best match is someone who isn't too much like him but shares some humor and hobbies.

So I found Elise. She is popular, but in a more non-expected, non-bitchy leader way. Which is good.

She has long creamy brown hair in large curls, she wears a bare minimum of make-up, she loves animals, and she wants to be a veterinarian. She plays some video games, but much prefers going outside and being in nature.

She has a couple freckles on her face, she has a semi-curvy body but not in a 'Im-hot-and-I-know-it-way'.

And she has large, glossy, and sparkly (Yes, they literally sparkle) blue eyes.

It took forever to find someone that was exactly what Beast Boy deserved. I mean, what he would want. Anyways, she is perfect.

Best of all, she loves to smile and laugh and she is normal. Not a trace of evil demon etc etc.

Just what he needs. Someone..opposite of me.

But yeah. He'll love her.

'do you really want him to?'

Great. That voice is back.

I still need to go to the nether. Ugh. Until then.

I've arranged for Elise and Beast Boy to go out tomorrow.

I wonder if Beast Boy has found anyone yet, XD. He'll never be able to find someone I'd like.

'because he IS the one we like'

Go away. I really need to find out who that is.

Walking back to our table I see Beast Boy is back and sipping more tea.

"Do you like it?" I ask.

My mini-cloak is a mysterious navy blue, luckily.

"Actually I do. Who would've guessed all these years I had ignored something I liked so much?"

He sounded like he was talking about more than a cup of tea.

It actually reminded me of an hour ago when I finally found Elise...

~~flashback~~

PERFECT!

That girl looks the part. Maybe this one will actually be. I've been through about 6 girls so far.

This has been harder than I expected.

"Hello." I said smiling as I walked up to the lady.

We talked for a bit and I found out everything about Elise. She seems perfect.

Now time to sell her Beast Boy.

"Do you see that boy over there?" I ask Elise pointing to Beast Boy.

To her he has normal tan skin, rich golden blonde hair, and crystal blue eyes. Even when he has to disguise himself, he is gorgeous. I mean, he's kind of cute disguised.

"The cute blonde?" she asked gently. Her large eyes sparking as she glanced at him.

"Yeah," I said with a gulp, "The...cute blonde"

"Anyways, he is a great friend of mine. He likes you. I was wondering if you would go on a date to the," I panicked. I forgot where they could go on a date, but then I remembered my dream and hastily said, "the park!"

"Um, I don't know. Can you tell me about him?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure." I said, "He's loves telling 'funny' jokes, playing pranks, and playing video games. He really likes animals and has a..special connection with them. He's a vegetarian. Honestly, I know you'd have a great time on a date with him."

"Alright I'll do it. Are you sure you don't like him though? You seem pretty fond of him." She has this gleam in her eye like she knew something. Even though there's nothing to know.

"Oh no, he and I are just friends."

That sentence was really hard to say for some reason.

~~end of flashback~~

I mean, I was right. We are JUST friends.

Just friends.

"So I think I found someone you're going to love." He said.

"Same with you." I replied. "Until then, I am tired. Can we head home?"

"Yeah, let's go Rae."  
"Btw, you have a date at the park tomorrow." I say.

"You do too. Same place. I guess that's a coincidence." He replies laughing.

Yeaaaah, hahaha. Great. I have to deal with watching them now. I mean, not that I am not going to watch them. Or see if they kiss. Or hit it off. I mean, If I DOO watch it'll be to see if they work out, because I WANT them to work out. Yeah. I want that. Just gotta remember that...


End file.
